playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest Lady, Raven
'''Raven '''also known as "The Harvest Lady" is an Undead Scarecrow, made from a dead corpse stuffed with straw. Raven tends to a large corn maize in the backyard of Midnight Mansion where she props up inanimate scarecrows to scare anyone who gets lost in her corn field. She is mostly aided by Electra Von Necrostein. Appearance and Behavior Raven's appearance is that she still has her slim figure, even after death. She is stuffed with straw, and wears a brown and yellow Leotard that appears raggedy and poorly stitched. since her turn on is having her suit ripped, the "poor stitching" makes it easier for her to tear open her leotard and even easier to stitch back together after her orgasms. She also wears black work gloves and a black hat over a grim, burlap mask tied by a noose. The "hair" under the hat is actually straw. Raven's behavior is grim and somewhat menacing, mainly because of unresolved matters during her death. However, she is also very supportive of her fellow Vampirettes. Raven's main diet consist of only corn. History Raven was once a beautiful farm girl living with only her father in a farm a mile away from a rural town. She didn't go to school, nor did she have any friends because she was mostly kept up in her house, tending to the crops, livestock and her father, being too overly-attached to her. One day, she was trying to fix a wood chipper but her father turned it on and knocked her in it, destroying half of her head and tearing off a lot of flesh from her skull. After her death, he violated her corpse and propped her up as a scarecrow. Once in a while, he would take down the scarecrow and sexually violate her some more. The scarecrow began to hose an angry and vengeful spirit which caused it to reanimate and murder him. After finally killing him, Raven's spirit continues to linger within the living scarecrow. She escaped from the farm with a scythe and sickle, letting the animals and crops die in the process and eventually found herself at the very doorstep of Midnight Mansion. Series Raven stars in various Halloween-themed series' during the months of October. Field of Screams The Field of Screams is a series where Raven is seen with other Vampirettes dressed as farm animals, and either have sex with her or wrestle her. The settings on the series looks dark and grim which considers this series as a Halloween Series. Getting Goosebumps Raven is only seen in one cover for Playboy Vampire's "Getting Goosebumps" entitled "The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight". This series was inspired by the children's horror novel series created by R.L. Stine. Fucktober This series features many of the October vampirettes (i.e. Jackie O'Lantern, Spooky Boogey, Satanae Mantra and Dollface) performing coitus and sexual intercourse with one another with either a partner or a disembodied penis. Raven had Electra Von Necrostein as a partner during this event. Playboy Vampire's Halloween Wrestling Championship Starting somewhere in October 2015, there will be a Halloween Championship where Vampirettes wrestle each other in various Halloween Costumes. Gallery Field of Screams - Sexy Scarecrow.jpg Field of Screams - Scarecrow Bodysuit.jpg|Raven's Scarecrow Bodysuit Field of Screams - Too Tight Leotard.jpg|Raven tugs at her leotard, causing the ripping to be noticed by Zoey and Nova who happen to dress as crows Field of Screams - Ripping an Old Scarecrow.jpg|Raven getting stretched by Zoey and Starr Getting Goosebumps - The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight.jpg Field of Screams - The Scarecrow's New Outfit.jpg Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Puppet Category:Vampirettes Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type